princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Angela Crust
Angela "Angie" Crust is the daughter of Brittany "Brit" Crust and Justin Batofel from Total Drama. She is in the Knowledge Department of Vanguard League. Background Angela made her debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode The Amazing Agent Ellis where she befriending her desk mate, Ellis. Angie is a 18 year amateur singer trying to make it big in Broadway and musical theater. She’s not much of an actress, but her powerhouse vocals and dance skills puts her ahead of the rest. Angie was the result of teen pregnancy of Brit Crust at the age of 17. Angela doesn’t know who her father is and her mother is rather secretive about it. Because Brit decided to kept her daughter, the two formed an inseparable bond together. Angela loves no one more than her beloved mother, and it's likewise for Brit. They are so close that people often mistaken them for sisters. They sometimes even match their outfits together. Tiff, being a ride or die cousin, also helped her cousin out; so Angie has a supportive family overall, including her little cousin Benjamin "Benji" Lee. Angie joins the Vanguard League where she is pretty good with self-image, social media, and just general PR type skills so they gave her a spot in the Knowledge department as their official image consultant. Personality Angie is very passionate about what she does and all her emotions seem to unleash themselves when she’s performing on stage. She’s hardworking and wants to be the best. Her personality differs when she’s off stage. At first glance, she seems calm and neutral, but she is very sassy and sarcastic. Sometimes she can come off as blunt or rude, but she’s just honest and truthful. She’s very reserved about her feelings and emotions which makes her seem mysterious. She likes things neat, organized, and done her way, so she can sometimes come off as dominate. She can have a nasty temper if pushed to her limit so she can snap. Don’t mistake her for being bitchy, snobby, or arrogant. She also would rather stay out of the spotlight unless she’s on stage and she doesn’t have a need to be the center of attention. Though she can be a bit self-centered at times. Overall, she’s friendly toward everyone she meets and makes new friends easily; very popular among others. Appearance Angie has dark mocha skin and light blue eyes. She has jet black hair that goes to her lower thighs and it's usually seen tied in a low ponytail with a big bead. Angela also gets her fashion sense from her mother and you’ll never see her wearing the same thing. She likes to wear many different colors, but she mostly wears blue. She’s very creative when it comes to her personal style and self-image. It’s very unpredictable what she’s going to wear next, though she usually is always seen wearing black tights or stocking. Relationships Brit (Mother) Brit is very support of her daughter and wants to give her the best. She will definitely be the first one in the crowd to congratulate her daughter on a performance and shout her name like the star Angie is. Tiff Angie probably see Tiff as her aunt since she has also been in her life since the beginning. Benji They are probably as close as their mothers were and still are. Ellis Angie is one of the first people, Ellis has befriended in the Knowledge Department. They both grew up in London, so Angie has someone who knows what she is talking about when she brings up Brit specific things and slang. She seems to also tease him a little about him using "Brill" and offered to help him fit up his desk space. Trivia * Angela was original made for PurfectPrincessGirl's AU around Will Morbucks. She is now added to this AU as well. Category:Characters Category:Next Gen Category:Female Category:18 years old Category:Human Category:Vanguard League Category:Knowledge Department